He's a Lady
by Pikadaj
Summary: Kai changes into a girl, what chaos will ensue? HIATUS
1. Chapter 01

**NOTE: moondalian, no reading**

Kai opened his eyes. What had just happened? Oh, yeah... He and Tyson were fighting, summoned their bit beasts and Dranzer and Dragoon decided to entwirl, creating a huge power, hitting Kai with it, making him fall unconscious. But... What was he doing in a bed then? Kai grunted and turned on his stomach lazy. Suddenly that pose was quite uncomfortable. A strand of hair flicked in front of Kai's face. Kai perked an eyebrow. He didn't remember having long hair. Kai shrugged it off and got up. He was in his own room in the Hiwatari-Mansion. How did he get there? Again Kai shrugged it off. He walked down stairs and ignored the uncomfortable feeling he's been having since he woke up and glared at every servant who gawked at him. Kai stepped in Voltaire's office and closed the door. Voltaire looked up and almost gained a heart attack.

"Kai?" he asked surprised/shocked.

"Yeah, anything wrong with that?" Kai snapped.

He noticed something was wrong with his voice, but decided to ignore it for now.

"No, nothing is wrong." Voltaire said quickly.

"What am I doing here?" Kai asked.

"After you ahem accident, you were transported back to your room." Voltaire replied.

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Accident?" he repeated.

"Yeah, with the bey-battle and all." Voltaire replied.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want." Kai muttered.

Kai walked away, going to Tyson's home, knowing the others would be there, slacking off their training. And... He was right...

"Come on, Max! Pass the popcorn!" Tyson pleaded.

"Only if we watch my film." Max said.

"Come on, Maxie! You know I hate that one!" Tyson groaned.

Kai smirked. It was good Tyson and Max had finally found each other. Ofcourse, with a little push in the right direction made by him and Ray. Heh... Kai couldn't help but to smile at the memory.

**... Flashback ...**

_The Blade Breakers were walking trough the woods. Ray was in front, then Kenny, then Max, then Tyson, then Kai. Ray turned around, pretending to check if everyone was still there and glanced at Kai. Kai nodded. Without anyone knowing it, he managed to make Tyson trip and fall on top of Max. Max and Tyson looked at Kai, but he pretended not to notice, not taking his eyes off the ground. If Max and Tyson didn't get up, they'd be sure Kai walked right trough them, thinking Kai was deep in thought. Ray was the only one who caught the blush Tyson and Max had, since he was facing him. He smiled at Kai who send him a trade mark smirk, though... The corners of his mouth were a little higher then normal and his eyes showed a naughty flame. And... He wasn't supposed to send Ray a wink. Ray turned back to his former position, hoping no one caught his blush._

**... End Flashback ...**

Kai let out a sigh and walked in. Tyson and Max were to busy kissing to notice, that is... Until Kai turned down the TV.

"Hey! We were watching that!" Tyson yelled.

"You were more watching each other." Kai replied.

"Kai, are you all right? Your voice sounds higher then it's supposed to..." Max said worried.

"I'm fine." Kai replied.

He turned to them and raised his eyebrow when they had the same reaction as his grandfather had earlier that day. Ray decided it was a good thing to walk in the room and soon found himself staring at Kai.

"What." Kai snapped, getting frustrated.

"Kai... You're a girl..." Ray stammered.


	2. Chapter 02

**10 reviews, thank you all!**

**I luff you!**

**3**

"Kai... You're a girl..." Ray stammered.

"Ha ha, very funny." Kai said sarcastic.

"No, Kai. Really, look!" Ray dragged Kai into the

bathroom and set him in front of the mirror.

It didn't took long, or...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"I think he just found out..." Tyson muttered.

"You're kidding..." Max replied.

"No, I'm not." Tyson said.

"I know..." Max replied again.

Kai ran out of the bathroom, straight to his mansion

towards his room and locked himself in. He walked to

his own bathroom and looked in the mirror again. It

was true. He gained breasts, long hair, more feline

figure, shrunk a little (that explains why he and Ray

came eye to eye now), lost some muscles, became a

little bit slimmer and felt so strange. Kai slid on

the ground.

'I'm a girl...'

There was a knock on the door.

"Master Kai, are you feeling all right?" a maid asked.

'As good as I can after just finding out I changed in

a girl after a bey-battle.' Kai thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kai lied, not wanting to upset the

servants.

It might seem strange, but Kai and the servants were

very close.

"Oh, okay." the maid left again.

Kai let his head fall on his knees.

"What am I gonna do?"

... Bit beast Realm ...

"You think it was a good idea?" Dragoon asked.

"Absolutely." Draciel said.

"What if Dranzer finds out?" Dragoon asked.

"Uhm... We run." Draciel replied.

Dragoon sweat dropped.

"Riiiiight."

... Human Realm ...

"What happened?" Tyson asked.

"I was sure he was about faint." Max added.

"She, Max. She." Tyson said.

"That's not nice, Tyson." Max lectured.

"It isn't Max, but it's true." Ray muttered.

"Shall we visit Kai?" Tyson asked.

"I think we should give her some space." Ray said.

"Yay! She'll love our company!" Max cheered, ignoring

Ray.

"Come on then!" Tyson grabbed Max and Ray and began to

run.

- -

**REVIEWS**

blackartofchaos – XD

Sankikya – I take t that you like?

Rejiita – XD Zo schokkend is het toch niet? XD

Wind Archer – I updated now, fast enough for ya? n.n

BloodyShadows – It's going to be

M.S.K – I did! n.n

Dragons04 – No, I'll just be using Kai. And I believe it's Kai's Punishment, but I'm glad you read my other ficci's n.n

saduki-chan – Still love it? XD

Tikytikytavvi101 – I hope you're not talking about the original Kai o.o;;


	3. Chapter 03

**20 reviews!  
I love you, guys!  
3**

Kai was lying on her bed, face down in the sheets.

"Master Kai?" a maid popped her head in.

Kai looked at her. Her face looked like a mess. Half

closed eyes, bags under them, hair ruffled, bangs in

front of her face, and a not so happy expression.

"Uhm... Your team is here..." the maid said, slightly

taken aback by Kai's appearance.

Kai nodded.

"Don't let them in." she said.

The maid nodded and disappeared again. Kai slid under

his covers, trying to block Tyson's yelling out. After

a few minutes Kai's door swung open and the sheets

were being pulled off Kai. Kai looked up and stared in

Tyson's stormy eyes for a few seconds, before...

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE! I SAID YOU COULDN'T

COME IN!"

Tyson shrugged.

"Since when do we ever listen to you?" he asked.

"Since you're at my place, now scram!" Kai snapped.

"Uhm... Kai? You don't look that good." Max pointed

out.

"No, really?" Kai said sarcastic.

"I told you we shouldn't come now." Ray growled to

Tyson.

"Then why did you come?" Tyson asked.

"BECAUSE YOU DRAGGED ME HERE!" Ray yelled.

"I did?" Tyson asked.

Ray smacked his face.

'What did I do to deserve this?'

The maid rushed in.

"I'm sorry, master Kai. They just ran past me." she

explained.

"It's okay, Claire. You're forgiven. I know how

irritating Tyson can be." Kai said.

"Hey! I'm not irritating!" Tyson yelled.

"Sure you're not." Ray muttered.

Kai walked towards Claire and gave her some money.

"Take the day off. I know you and John like to see

more then just this house. I'll see you two next

week." she said.

"But, master Kai... Are you sure?" Claire asked.

Kai nodded.

"Now scram! I order you to have a nice week." she

teased.

Claire hugged Kai.

"Thank you master Kai!" she said.

"Just call me Kai. You're making me feel as old as

grandfather." Kai muttered.

"Heh, I will then, Kai." Claire left.

Kai walked back to her bed and smacked on it, hiding

her head under the pillows.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kai asked.

"Because you just did something nice." Tyson replied.

Kai growled and Tyson decided it was best to shut up.

"Uhm... Shouldn't we train?" Ray asked.

"Go downstairs so I can fresh up, oh and Ray..." Kai

bent over to Ray.

"I thrust you to keep Tyson out of my kitchen." she

whispered.

**REVIEWS**

Wind Archer

Ya, he is, soon  
n.n

Kyo Madden  
I thought that they would fit together perfectly

BloodyShadows-D.A  
He'll errr… _She'll_ probably take it better then Tyson would  
-looks at Tyson in a dress that's flirting with other boys that are kinda desgusted-

… or not

M.S.K  
I will for the next few chapters, because they're already on my computer

Vampyre Neko  
bigger then ours  
o.o;;  
XD

KaeleyMel  
Like what happened?

CHIBI Majik  
Hmmm… While not even half of my stories change Kai into something XD  
let's see…  
Only 5 of the 50 ficca's I posted do that  
n.n  
And for the grammar thingie:  
"I'm Dutch, what's your excuse"  
XD

Dragons04

I wil, I wil  
Wait and see what will happen next and who will eventually fall for who  
XD

VGMaster04  
Poor Dragoon when she does  
o.o;;

blackartofchaos  
You have a really sick and twisted mind, you know that  
XD  
And you probably know it to  
XD  
Though I must say, it crossed my mind too  
n.n;;  
HAIL THE SICK MINDS! XD XD XD


	4. Chapter 04

**-Looks at reviews-**

**I love you all!**

**-Get's all teary eyed and hugs you-**

After having a bath, Kai came down, dressed in black

baggy pants, a black shirt an orange leather jacket

and black boots.

"Come on." she said, placing a black cap on her head.

When the others were done staring at their captain,

they decided to follow her.

Ray's POV:

Oh, men. Look at those hips! Not to mention the

rest... I thought Kai was hot as a boy, but mrow!

She's as hot as someone can be, now! Ehehehe... Better

not think like that, it's my captain. Ah, what the

hell! Kai's hot and it's summer. I can't help it if

your hormones go crazy when it's summer! I swear I

can't! Oh, great... We can start with laps...

"40 laps each to start." Kai said.

Hello! I don't know about her, but I always end with

40! 50 when I'm in a good shape! Oh,

wowowowowowowowowowowowow. She's not wearing a bra and

still running... I don't mind laps. Whatever happens,

I DON'T mind laps. You kidding? I LOVE them!

Ehehehe... Kai always runs until everyone's done...

Oh, Tyson! I could almost love you for being slow! Now

Kai has to run waaaaaaaaaay longer!

"Ray, something wrong?"

I look up and see Max running next to me.

"Huh? No, Max. Everything's fine." I reply.

And I'm not even lying. Things are even better then

fine. Hmmm... What if we go to the pool? I may succeed

in talking Kai into that, since swimming is some sort

of exercise as well. Hmmm... Yeah... I might give it a

try... Heh, but until that, I'll just have to settle

with laps, sit ups and push ups. Hmmm... Chicks like

Kai give training a new meaning... Yeah... Let me

train more... With Kai... Yeah...

Normal POV:

Kai looked behind her, only to find Ray drooling.

'Riiiiight.'

**Next chap longer and Tala  
XD**

**REVIEWS**

Erin – I'm glad you liked it n.n

M.S.K – Relax, hun. It wouldn't be fun if things would just go all smooth, ne::grin:

Wind Archer – Ahahaha. Try Beyblade Gone Real and BB's meet PKMN, they have longer chapters :p

BloodyShadows-D.A – I have it wore you know… I have exams :sigh: Oh well, today's English :Grin:

Dragons04 – Me too! I think I'll post every time I get about 10 (or more) reviews on a chapter… It seems to be werking with this one! n.n

blackartofchaos – Ha! I bet ya can't beat me::grin:

VGMaster04 – Or rather… Will Dranzer find out that Kai changed into a girl? Poor Dragon and Draciel of she does XD

Kyo Madden – Thanks. Hell, I'm on fire with this story! XD

Max and Ray's Girl – Ahahaha. I keep it to the YRIW system… You Review, I write. I have grown really fond of you all :huggles:

Jani Rieme - :ckecks Kai's fridge to see it empty: … No

catseyes77 – Probably, yeah. Ya think? Thanks! n.n


	5. Chapter 05

**o.o;;**

**45 reviews?**

…

**wow**

…

**I thought it wouldn't even have that when I was done with it**

**n.n;;**

**THANKS!**

_Ung, I'm making everyone so friggin' OOC v.v;;_

"I said swim! Not doggy peddle!" Kai yelled.

The Blade Breakers were in Kai's personal swimming

pool. Tyson was wearing blue swimming trunks, Max an

orange one, Ray was wearing dark green swimming trunks

and Claire had lend Kai her black bathing suit.

**Ray's POV:**

Hell, yeah! I can't swim normal anymore! What male

could? Huh? What's that?

**Normal POV:**

A telephone rang. Kai hauled herself out of the water

and ran to her clothes. After searching for 3 seconds,

she was talking with the caller.

"Hello?... Oh, Hi Tala!... Yeah, I know. Unbelievable,

isn't is?... Hahaha! Yeah, sure... Yeah... I swear, if

Ian tries or says something, I'm gonna kill him!...

You will?... THANKSIE!... Yeah, see ya soon... Yeah,

bye!"

Kai walked back to the pool with a huge grin plastered

on her face, before diving in the pool and coming up 5

seconds later on the other side.

"Okay, you can relax." she said stern, her face

turning emotionless.

"Whoopie!"

Ray just swam, Max and Tyson tried to pull each others

swimming trunks down and Kai was sunbathing.

**Kai's POV:**

Hm... I wonder how Ray looks when they do that to

him... Yeah... WHAT! Those aren't my thoughts!

Wait... They are... Oh, fuck...

**Normal POV:**

The gate opened and The Demolition boys walked trough

it. Kai flicked her sunglasses up and looked at them.

"Hi, guys!" she greeted.

Tala looked at her and smiled.

Tyson, Max and Ray were looking what was going on. Kai

walked to The Demolition boys, and to Tyson's and

Max's surprise, and Ray's horror, they kissed each

other 3 times on the cheeks, and Tala and Kai 4 times.

"Uhm... Kai?" Ray tried, seeing Tyson and Max were too

stunned to say anything.

"Yeah?" Kai turned to Ray.

"Errr... Uhm... Why do you kiss?" Ray asked flushed.

Kai blinked once... Kai blinked twice... Kai and The

Demolition boys burst out laughter. Bryan was holding

his stomach, Spencer and Ian were rolling over the

floor, and Kai and Tala were leaning on each other for

support. After a few minutes, Kai and The Demolition

boys sat down, Kai ending on Tala's lap.

"Kissing is the way you say 'hi' in Russia." Kai

explained.

"And what does sitting on each others lap and one kiss

extra mean?" Tyson asked.

"The one kiss extra is because he's my best buddy."

Kai said, squeezing Tala's cheek. "And sitting on his

lap is because he's sitting on my chair."

"Duh, it's the best place." Tala said, rubbing his

cheek.

"That's why it's mine." Kai muttered.

"I can't say I blame ya." Tala said.

"Yeah, well... I want my chair back." Kai said,

crossing her arms over her chest.

Tala grabbed Kai around the waist and dived in the

water. After that, Kai managed to get in the chair

first, and Tala sat on Kai's lap.

"How am I supposed to dry up like this!" Kai

complained.

Tala shrugged.

"How should I know?" he asked.

"You should lose some weight." Kai muttered.

"You should gain some weight." Tala replied.

"I'm not skinny!" Kai yelled.

"Yes you are." Tala teased.

"No I'm not." Kai replied.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you a-"

"STOP!"

Kai and Tala looked up as Spencer.

"What?" they asked in union.

"Your team's watching." Spencer said to Kai, pointing

at Tyson, Max and Ray.

Kai sulked back in her seat.

**Ray's POV:**

Uhm... Kai and Tala are together? Or not? Well, it's

obvious Kai would choose Tala over me, so I'll just

have to do something about that...

**REVIEWS:**

Hiei-Is-Mine

:shrug: I warned

blackartofchaos

And my voice is unbeatable. I can leave my daggers at home, all I have to do is sing, and my opponents run away XD

StarlightPhoenix

Thanks

Wind Archer

It's probably his heat-thingie n.n;

Jani Rieme

Me::hit's Ray: You should've stared at Tyson, not at kai!

Ray: But-but-but

Me: No but, except yours, in there::points at punishment corner:

Ray::sighs but goes there anyway and sulks:

Me: Good boy XD

VGMaster04

I think I'm gonna let Dranzer find out in a few chapters… Ehehehe :doesn't even feel sorry for Dragoon and Draciel: Hmmm… And I did something to Dranz as well n.n;

hixku

I can make one for you, but I have other plans for this one.

Rejiita

Neuh :p

Dragons04

Nope

Max and Ray's Girl

Ahahaha. All writers are like that… Well… Most of them… n.n;

Kyo Madden

Ray is weird in this story –and not only in this story o.o;-

But ya, weird is indeed the right word XD

Der Niabs

:pouts:

Were were you all the time?

I missed you

:cries:


	6. Chapter 06

**60? You review, I write, hunneh! 0.0;;**

The Demolition Boys and The Blade Breakers became good

friends, as soon Tyson, Max and Ray found out even

Brian was nice. Ray and Brian had joined Tala and

Kai who has switched places (so now Kai was on Tala's

lap) in the conversations, and the four of them were

constantly laughing. Tala and Brian were telling how

they tried to hook Ian and Spencer up, and Kai and Ray

about how they had hooked Max and Tyson up.

"I thought about tripping them too, but Ian couldn't

let Spencer fall, and Spencer would splash Ian." Tala

said, making the four of them laugh.

"And they had no idea you might've been in the plot?"

Brian asked Kai.

"They didn't even know there was a plot!" Kai replied,

making them laugh harder.

"So... They didn't find out?" Brian asked.

Ray shook his head.

"According to them, there wasn't anything to find

out." he said.

"If only that was the thing with Spencer and Ian."

Tala said with a sigh.

"Yeah. They got on it the minute we tried something."

Brian said.

"So they're not together, yet?" Kai asked with a

frown.

"Why do you think we're here?" Tala asked with a wink.

"Fine... I'll help..." Kai muttered.

"Great! You're tha bestest buddy in tha whooooole

world!" Tala said, glomping Kai.

"You sure you're not married." Brian muttered.

"Yeah, pretty sure." Tala replied.

"Tala..." Kai hissed.

"Yes?" Tala asked.

"Can't... Breath..." Kai choked, turning slightly

blue.

"Oops! Sorry!" Tala said, loosening his grip on Kai.

"Yeah, right." Kai muttered.

Everyone stayed oblivious to Ray's glare... Everyone,

except... Tyson.

"Uhm, guys? Why is Ray glaring at Tala?" he asked.

"Dunno." Max replied.

"Maybe because Kai's on Tala's lap?" Spencer asked.

"Now that you mention it... I found him drooling at

Kai a few times..." Max mused.

"Why don't we try to hook Ray and Kai up?" Tyson

asked.

"Yeah, and we'll try to hook Tala and Brian up." Ian

said.

"We do?" Spencer asked.

Ian glared at Spencer.

"I mean, we do!" Spencer quickly said.

"Okay... So you know Kai... Will you help us?" Tyson

asked.

Ian nodded.

"Yeah. Will you help to hook up Brian and Tala? The

notice if we do it." he said.

"And Kai and Ray notice it with us." Max said.

"Hmmm..."

The four teens looked up at Kai, Tala, Ray and Brian.

It was obvious Ray had a thing for Kai and Brian had

fallen for Tala... But what's going to be needed to

make Kai and Tala to fall in love with Ray and Brian?

**REVIEWS**

Wind Archer – ahaha, there'll probably be more… in Ray's eyes XD

Sankikya – ahaha, thanks, I'm glad you like n.n

Kyo Madden – Thanks! n.n

BloodyShadows-D.A – Someone jealous? Nah! (A):o(A)

KaeleyMel – Good XD

Tai-writer – I have some other ficca's that are TalaKai, but I also need a fer RayKai for the RK lovers n.n;;

M.S.K – It'll be KR

MikeyWaysgirl – I use it so much in my ficca's they're used to it ;)!

Jani Rieme – It'll get good, trust me

Rejiita – Altijd, toch p

Der Niabs – Tyson'll beg for food in the next chap, k? XD

yugiohfreak – I did! n.n

Julia – So I takei t you like:o

blackartofchaos – Well, here I'm the little sister, so watch out –grin- … -let's cat loose on your mouse and sees him eat them all- 0.0;;; Kitty-cat, I already fed you! 0.0;;;;;


	7. Chapter 07

**78! KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!**

After a while, the bladders were all dressed normally again, and minding their own business in Kai's living room.

"I'm starving…" Tyson groaned.

Kai let out a sigh. "You always are…" she mumbled.

"Yes but I haven't had food since 3 hours ago!" Tyson whined.

The others all let out a sigh.

"I'm starving to…" Spencer muttered, taking a seat opposite Tyson.

Tala let out a sigh. "You always are as well…" he mumbled.

"You two are pigs." Bryan stated.

"I don't care." Came the reply of two hungry people.

The others let out another sigh.

"Shall we get some junk food?" Ray asked.

"Yeah!" was the reply he got from the others.

"I'll go, who will join me?" Kai asked.

Ray was just about to reply, but Tala got there first.

"I'll join." He grinned, wrapping his arms around Kai's shoulders.

Kai smiled. "Okay."

The two best friends got two (by them) unnoticed glares.

"Well, what would you all like?" Tala asked the others.

After 10 minutes which seemed like eternity, Tala and Kai were finally on their way with a huge list. But because there were so many things on it, Ray and Bryan had said they'd join as well, and thus the four of them were now walking.

"Where do they leave all that stuff?" Kai asked looking at the list.

"Tyson and Spencer?" Tala asked.

Kai nodded.

"In their mouth, that what always makes them so big." Tala grinned, making Kai laugh.

Bryan and Ray glared at the two in front.

'It's not fair. I should be the one with the arms draped over Kai's shoulders.' Ray thought angrily.

'He should be hugging me. ME! MEEEEE!' Bryan growled, but managed to hide it in a cough.

"You alright?" Tala asked, looking back at Bryan.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bryan replied with a smile. 'YES! He does care! YES!'

"Hey, we're there!" Kai noticed.

The four of them looked up. There. In front of them. Was junk food heaven. There. In front of them… Was the Burger King…

They walked in and groaned when they saw the huge line.

"I'll stand in the line." Tala said, taking the list from Kai. "Why don't you sit somewhere?"

Kai smiled and nodded. Ray went to search a place which wasn't easy, seeing that the BK was pretty crowded. Bryan frowned.

"Ah, I'll stay with you." He said to Tala. "It looks like you have to wait for a while, and thus it'll be nicer that you can chat with someone."

Tala smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"Here's Mr. D's creditcard. You'll know your way with it."

Kai tossed the card towards Tala and winked before turning and following Ray.

**What problems will the BK give our beloved couples?**

**Stay tuned**

**XD**

**REVIEWS**

Lee-sanOnee-san and hibiyuru – Ahaha. Or so they say.

Jani Rieme – Ahahaha. Maybe. But I have something better in store fort hem ;)!

M.S.K – They will soon.

Wind Archer – There will also some real fluff, though it's by accident XD

VGMaster04 – Indeed you will -is a yaoi-freak- XD

Kaigirl – I have seen it XD

Max and Ray's Girl – Exams suck o.o;; I had them as well. How did you do them?

TALA MINE-TALA HOT – Now you know n.n;;

Der Niabs – Ahaha. I doubt he would do much anyway XD

catseyes77 – I changed it back because it was confusing for some of the readers. KR

Shinjiku – I can say it, but that would be lying. If you want TK, then check out some of my other ficca's. I have a lot that are TalaxKai

Dragons04 – Not in the pool, but at other places :grin:

blackartofchaos – They always say I am unpredictable, so it's not really surprising you didn't see it coming XD. And I am the cross of a lion/wolf was already crossed and snake. I hatched from an egg XD

BloodyShadows – How was NY?

Ketsueki-Ken – Not this one. Try my other ficca's, there are quite a lot TalaxKai's.

Rejiita – Cker XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** He's a Lady  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary:** Kai changes into a girl, what chaos will ensue?

**REVIEWS:**  
**Wind Archer** Tyson? O.o;; -backs away-  
**VGMaster04** BK's okay… Though I know something better XD  
**K.C.K.L.D** That's not the pairing  
**TALA MINE-TALA HOT** XD I swear my own fic is making me hungry o.o;;  
**Atem's Queen of The Nile** Let's see… Kai is a girl, so doesn't that make Ray straight at the moment? n.n;;  
**catseyes77** Yeah, I am quite famous under this one XD  
**BloodyShadows** AAAAAAAAAH! Shopping, the mortal enemy of every tomboyish girl can know x.x"  
**Max and Ray's Girl** I passed my exams somehow, you?  
**M.S.K** Chill hun, just a fic :p  
**blackartofchaos** –shrugs- It was the first thing I could think of that was known all over the world, 'cuz I dun think _Hap Wat_ rings a bell for ya n.n;;  
**Rejiita** Cker vanwege het eten :p  
**Ketsueki-Ken** Thanks n.n  
**Lizzie** I can't because they don't love each other  
**Der Niabs** Ahahaha. In this world there only IS insanity XD  
**vixen black** Ahaha, yeah, but I think there have been enough things in the BK XD  
**Jani Rieme** Sounds like another story f mine that has been thrown of the for about 3 times o.o;;

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kai and Ray were trying to find a place where they could sit down in order to eat.

"Uhm… Is it just me, or is it really crowded here?" Ray muttered.

Kai looked around and saw people sitting on the floor and standing on each other.

"It's you." She said with a sweat drop.

"Thought so." Ray replied. "Hey, those people look like they're leaving!" Ray said, pointing at a couple who were rising. But before the couple even lift their buts of the chairs, there were already 12 people sitting on their seats.

Kai let out a sigh. 'I wonder how Tala is doing…'

Not good (A/N:smirk)

Tala groaned. He had the feeling he'd be standing in the line for… 5 minutes! And while he was complaining, Bryan was glaring at everyone that came within the 2 meter or the red head. And seeing that they were in the line…

'I'm surprised no one has run away yet…' Tala thought. '… … … Why is he glaring anyway?'

"Who can I he-"

"ME!"

Tala dashed forwards, pushing everyone aside, not caring about the line. The helper sweat dropped.

"Okay, sir, what may I get you?"

Tala's face faulted.

"Bryan? The list?"

"…"

"… Bryan?"

Bryan grinned sheepish. "Kai still has the list."

"BAKA!" Tala whacked him across the head.

"ITAI!" Bryan howled.

By now they were getting stared at by just about everyone except for Ray and Kai who quickly took a seat now that no one was really paying attention.

"GO GE THE FRIGGIN' LIST!" Tala yelled to Bryan.

"DA!"

Bryan dashed off, trying to find their friends, but yeah… The BK where they were… Had 21 stores x.x"

And while Bryan was looking for Kai and Ray who had the list, Tala made sure no one would order before he would, so the line grew bigger and bigger and in the end the cops had to come and they were thrown in jail and starved.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Right…

Bryan flashed the list from his pocked. Kai had given it to him before they went off. He could see the two others behind a table in the corner of the BK.

Tala made his order and soon the four of them were sitting, eating and chatting.

"Shouldn't we take the food of the others home already?" Ray asked.

"I think we should…" Kai mumbled.

"Nyah, just eat your own food first." Tala said, stuffing another fry in his mouth.

Ray and Kai shrugged before they continued eating.

When they were done, they got up and walked towards the exit. Just when they were about to leave however, a group of bikers entered and blocked their path.

'Out of our way." One of the bikers said.

Kai narrowed her eyes. "You go out of our way." She hissed.

The bikers laughed.

"Oh, lookie! This chick has guts!" one of them mocked.

Kai growled and was slowly getting quite pissed off.

"Kai…" Tala murmured in her ear.

"Hn. You should teach your little friend here, not to mess with the big boys." A fat one said, shoving Kai aside.

Bad move.

Kai picked herself up from the floor. "Okay, fatso! You wanna fight! Then fight! No one messes around with Kai Hiwatari!" she yelled.

The man stopped.

"Fatso? … FATSO? OKAY YOU LITTLE WENCH! BRING IT ON!"

But Kai knocked him KO in 3 movements. These were her movements;

1) advance  
2) attack  
3) walk back

The other bikers made way for the four friends as they now continued their journey like nothing happened.

They just decided to ignore the cackling that came from a bookstore from a guy that was laughing at the loaded with books cashier. After all… It's a random thing, right?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" So, guys." Tyson said to the D-Boys while eating his food. "What are you going here anyway?"

The D-Boys looked at each other and an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

Tyson swallowed a little as he just realized, he might have brought the friendship that had grown back with that one simple question…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I'm I biatch, I don't care, this is all you'll get from me now  
BUT!  
I do get people that are constantly nagging me about TalaxKai.  
In case it wasn't really obvious, this is a KaixRay, TalaxBryan I won't awnser reviews that are complaining about the pairings anymore  
It may sound a tad harsh, but if I got money for every review that went about the pairings, I would be rich  
Seriously!  
I would!  
To bad I don't  
XX_


End file.
